Madness is the Rose's Name
by slylove
Summary: The typical Harry Potter is sent to Azkaban and rescued two years later, but with a twist. Harry is insane in his own special way, Draco reveals his undying love, Severus is hot, Lucius is beside himself, and poor Narcissa and the 'crew' don't have a clue
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The typical Harry is betrayed and sent to Azkaban fic, but with a twist. Evil, but cuddly Harry and his four unexpectant lovers.

AN: Hey there! Just want to say a few things then I'll get out of your lovely hairs. First, this plot is mine, but the characters and what not's…not mine. Basically, this is a disclaimer. Second, I know to some, the next two chapters might seem confusing, but all will be explained in the third Chapter. The Prologue and Chapter one is just Harry out of Azkaban and settled into the Malfoy Manor. Of course, Harry snaps out of it and becomes evil and a little insane. Some might not understand him or the other's reactions, hence the confusion. LOL! But it's a great story Ok, without farther ado.

**Chapter One**

_Harold James Potter, you accused of murder in the first degree of Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Dudley Dursley. Also, you are accused of dabbling in the Dark Arts and casting two of the three most dangerous Dark Arts. Now I may ask, Harold James Potter, do you plead guilty?"_

The night was dark and quiet, but one soul was still awake, caught up in the nightmare he'd been forced to live for quite sometime. His dead green eyes stared ahead, unseeingly as his finger continued to draw circles into the cobblestone floor.

_A teenager of the age seventeen stared at the people he thought was his family. The Weasley's looked as if they were ashamed to have taken in the boy-who-lived. He knew for a fact provided by his lawyer that they were claiming that their youngest son was forced to be his best friend. Harry himself don't know if it's true or not, but knowing the Weasley's, he knew that it was true if Dumbledore had anything to do with it, and that was more devastating. Hermione? She didn't even show her face. Harry didn't know if that was good or bad. The others didn't matter._

The man slightly opened cracked lips when the first noise was made. It sounded as if the alarms had went of in Azkaban, but he couldn't be too sure. After all, he was humming a tuneless tune. That could be the noise he's hearing, right? His door creaks open, but he pays no attention

_"Mr. Potter!" The teen's looked back at the judge who looked a little agitated. Harry knew it was directed at him. "Do you plead Guilty?"_

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" A male voice asked, interrupting his silence, making him groan and sit up. He looked at the familiar stranger and frowned. There were no dementers. Who was he? The man looked at him in a peculiar way and said, "Harry, do you know who I am?"

_"I, Harold James Potter, plead not guilty and will continue to do so to the day I die." The teen stated plain as day, but was overheard as the crowd shouted in outrage and fury. The judge continues on over the noise. "The jury has already decided that Mr. Potter is guilty of those crimes and will be sentenced to ten years in Azkaban. This meeting is adjourned." _

The prisoner just stared at the door as another familiar stranger entered. "Well, Sev? What's taking so long? The guards are on their way up here as we speak!" "I think we might be to late." The dark haired man stated simply. The blonde blinked then looked at the man in the cell, staring at him vacantly. "Potter, snap out of it! This is no time to misbehave. Severus, grab him. We will figure this out later when it's safe." The blonde snapped.

Potter tilted his head sideways. "…Dray…Drake…Draco……" The two men stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. "Even in jail, Potter still thinks about that son of yours, Lucius." Lucius smiled. "Yes, well, that is most convenient, isn't it?" Severus smirked, lifted the frail man in his arms and held out the silver spoon in his left hand. Lucius touched it, and they were port keyed away just as the Deatheaters and the Order busted through the cell, both intend to getting to the boy-who-lived first.

Draco Malfoy was jerked awake by his father shouting for him and his mother to come into the sitting room immediately. He had no idea what was going on, but it was rare to hear his father in a panicky state, so he hurriedly slid out of bed and ran into the hallway where he met his hectic mother.

"Mother, what is going on? Did the Dark Lord find out about his spying?" "Let us hope not, let's go." They both got the shock of their lives when they found out Severus Snape shoving potions down a poorly looking Harry Potter and Lucius rushing to the fireplace. "What on Merlin's--" "Not now Narcissa, we'll talk later, but if the Dark Lord finds us missing, he'll know that we have him. Take care of Potter while we are out. That's all I ask. Sev, we have to go now! Let Draco finish that."

Severus thrust the rest of the potions at his godson and went to Lucius side. "But--" Draco started to say, but the two men were off once again, leaving two stunned as well as shocked people behind. A small humming noise brought them out of their thoughts and onto the smaller, dirtier man in front of them.

"Father got a lot of explaining to do." "Indeed. Until then, you start on getting the potions down his throat without chocking him, and I'll get the elves to get water started and food."

(Harry's POV)

I wasn't sure if this was a dream or not. It seemed like one, but I never have dreams. Only nightmares of those who betrayed me. Betrayed me? How was I betrayed? I don't remember. These people seem to know me, but all I can connect to them is Dray. No, Drake. Or perhaps Draco? The blonde man says something about his son and me as the other picks me up. I wanted to shout at him to let me go, but I'm too weak. Where are they taking me? I'm scared.

I'm nauseous. From my home, to another in less than a second! Unbelievable, but it happened. Yes, this has to be a dream. The man who held me began to open my mouth and liquid streamed down my throat. I was thirsty. Has been for years, so I allowed him to do it. It seemed to surprised him, but he continues on as if it was normal. Maybe it was.

The door bangs open, and I jump. More people. I don't trust them. They will take me back home. I don't want to go back yet. Not when this place is so warm and the floor so soft. The blonde looks like the younger version of Mr. Blonde. This must be his son, Dray…Drake…Draco. I'm sure of it. They began to talk and once again, the two familiar strangers leave. I'm alone again. I began to hum. It calms me down.

The new two stranger turn my way as if they forgot I was there. Maybe they did. I tend to do that to people…at least that's what my mind tells me. Truth is…I don't remember anything, and I think that hurts the most. Much worse than my home.

The son--I think I'll call him that for now--came towards me and I flinched. "Easy, I just want to give you some things to make you feel better. You want to feel better right?" And then he shakes his head and murmured, "Merlin, I can't believe I'm doing this. Potter is more screwed up than I thought when I saw Sev throwing potions down his throat." I giggle, causing him to smile.

"Alright Potter. Lets make the best of this and get you better." "Dray…Drake…Draco." He looked at me in surprise and his expression softens and he smiles a wondrous smile. "That's right, Harry. Draco."

I smile back.

Narcissa watched the interaction with a small smile on her face. It's been weeks since she saw her child so gentle and himself. In the society they lived in, masks or facades were often put on to stop others from finding weaknesses in their opponents. In was something the Malfoys were good at and wanted people to know. No one messed with them except for the Dark Lord himself, and even he stays wary.

Once Draco finished giving Harry his potions, he lifted the smaller man in his arms and put him on the couch, stretched out, so that the muscles in his legs could stretched and regain strength as quickly as possible. It may have been awhile since Harry had walked.

"Mom, the food?" Narcissa nodded and moved the cart towards Draco. "You seem like you got it from here, so I'm going back to bed. The Lord might want me later to see if Lucius is telling the truth. Most thinks Lucius is close to the Lord, but it's really me who gives them the juiciest of the Lord's plans. I should be thanked, but no. They only uses us for their purpose--bloody Light Wizards. They think they're high and mighty, but many of them do the things the Dark Lord is famous for."

Draco chuckled, amused at his mother's antics. "Indeed they do. Get some sleep, mother. We will be joining you soon." Narcissa closed the door after her, leaving the two men alone in the sitting room.

"One day, we will not have to condemn ourselves to masks and the world will see why I'm as proud as I am that I have Lucius as a husband, Severus as a lover, and Draco as a son. Question is, where will Mr. Potter fit into all of this?"

(Draco's POV)

I looked at the curious boy in front of me and the food my mother brought in with a frown. There was no way in the world Harry would be able to eat all of this. I gave a small snort, causing emerald eyes to look my way, curious as a cat. "Are you hungry?" I asked. If he wasn't I wouldn't even bother. I'd just go straight to bathing him---not that there's a particular reason, that is. Merlin, I feel the blush creeping up my face.

A hand softly lands on my chin, forcing me to lift my head up and look at him. He just smile and nods, then without letting go of my chin, his other hand reaches for a plate and puts it in my hand. "You want me to eat with you?" He nods.

Within minutes, we are eating in relative silence, my cheeks still red with blush. Harry might be cute and innocent, but sometimes--even before the whole Azkaban thing, he would always hold something deep inside himself that would always effect me in some kind of way………

I shake my head and gave a snort. Yeah right. Like he would ever--I never got to finish that sentence, for the floo was activated and both father and Severus tumbled out.

The two men stumbled out of the floo only to be surprised at the position they found the two young men in. Draco had stopped eating and was currently holding a deep blush on his cheeks while Harry himself just smiled and went back to taking small amounts of food into his mouth. He was sitting so close to Draco, their legs brushed against each other and Harry had his head placed on Draco's shoulder (A detail that just happen as they flooed in).

"Dad. Sev. Now that you two are back and in no harm nor danger, would you mind explaining why Harry Potter is not rotting in Azkaban and is instead here?" Lucius gave an exasperated sigh and a roll of the eyes. His son was never one to be patient. "Not now, Draco. We will wait until tomorrow when all activity and actions have settled down. Till then we will take care of young Harry. Let me see how much he's been effected. Severus here believes he is beyond repair." Severus snorted. "He is beyond repair. Just look at him. I don't think he can make up one little sentence and if he does, it won't be that of intelligence."

Draco frowned as his two father's (he likes to think of them as so) sat down on the couch opposite them. Masks and robes vanished for the evening. Harry watched the two others with a bit of wariness before his mind realized that those were the two men that saved him earlier. "Harry?"

Harry looked at Draco. "Harry, you remember them, right?" Harry nodded, allowing a smile to grace his lips.

(Harry's POV)

I am now sitting with three people in the room and to be honest, I don't really know what to do. I'm not sure if I want to cuddle in Dray…Drake…Draco… arms or just run from the room. It's been quite sometime since I've been around others. He asks me do I remember these people and I do, so I do not run, I just remain the way I am.

The man with long, silky hair stared at me through onyx eyes that seemed to sparkle with hidden life. I can't stop staring, even when he begins to speak and I know he's speaking to me. I rise and slowly walk towards this man, stumbling as I do so, into his arms. He wasn't as far a I thought. He looks surprised as do the others, but I pay them no mind. I remember something. This man…his name…I reach for the clasp in back of his neck and click it open. I spilled hair all over his face and he is as beautiful as Dray…Drake…Draco… and then I remember him again. His name… His name…

I close my eyes and sigh. His arms tighten around me. "Dray…Drake…Draco…and and and…" I bury my head into his neck. He smells of potions. Potions! "Wizard…Potions…Sevvv…"

They are completely silent as if they say something I would stop. I probably would. I open my eyes and those onyx eyes are staring at me in awe, but I also see something else buried in them Lust. Attraction. Caring. I can't stop myself. I lean up and kiss him. I kiss him as if my life depended on it and in a way it did. As I kiss him, memory upon memory is thrust into my mind I remember almost everything. Those who betrayed me. Those I loved and those who tried to help me, but in the end couldn't.

Yes, I remember now. I break the kiss and look into the silver and blue eyes of Draco's. With a smile, I get up and 'float' back to him. I touch his cheek and look into his eyes. "I remember now. I remember those who betrayed me, those who helped me, and those I loved the most." With that I look at Severus, a smirk on my face. "Although I have my memories, I can still feel the…craziness in my mind, but I kind of like it. It makes me now what I want in life and right now, all I want is revenge, power, and pleasure."

My smirk went a little wider with an insane twist to it. "The question is, witch is first?"

AN: Okay, how do you like it? I know Harry started off a little…slow, but he had to. Azkaban in my opinion had to do something to a person whose been in there for years, right? Okay, so just Review and tell me what you think. I'll be waiting in anticipation for them as all writers do, no matter what they say! LOL!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm very sorry I didn't update my try in like two years, but the years have been both hard and quite the adventure for me. I quit college and ended up going to the Air force only to get discharged for an injury I'd got during boot camp. After that I moved to AL, only to find I am every bit of a city girl as the next and move back up north. LOL, _then_ I was a traveling salesman traveling the USA and meeting different people on the way!

Oh! And you want to knw a secret? I did all this and I'm not even 21 yet...I find it hilarious, but I will be soon on July the 23! YaY!! LOL!

So! Now that I'm back and gettin' on my parents nerves, I will continue writing this story, I will however delete the other story on this file only for the simple fact that it's not mine. My cousin wrote that one and put it on my file. She doesn't want to continue it though, so I might pick it p at a different time and reedit it if you want to see more of it. Just let me know, for it will stay posted until The second chapter of this story comes out in no more than two weeks and no less than one week.

And one more thing...I wanted to reedit Chapter One of this story, but the thing is, when I reedit something, it never ends up same, for instance, Harry might do something different or Drco would be the one to get the kiss or whatever so if you don't mind tellin' me, should I leave it the same or go forward with my reediting? Please answer for your opinion do count.

Okay, thanks so much for reading this jibber jabber I wrote and thanx so much for those who put me on their story alert list even in this year of 2008! LOL! I thought my story was buried somewhere where there was no point of return!

Also remember Chapter 2 will be coming ut son and should Chapter 1 stay the same or no? Thanx a bunch!!


End file.
